warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Whispering Rivers: Stories Of The Cats
By- WetpawWe can't deny it any longer Tigerpaw! I love you! Introduction Hmm? Who are you? You smell, different. ''The tangyness of a loner but something else, but it's okay. Im Wetstream, the noble deputy of RiverClan. Don't worry, I won't bite, but why have you come here? Ah you want to know about the cats don't you, well it's intresting in fact. Let me tell you about it... Come here, yes over the river. It's green-leaf so now that it's gone down a bit you can leep onto the rock path that connects to the other side. Watch! You almost slipped, it may be low but the current will pull you away and you'll never be seen again. Only the most trained warriors cat survive the pull of the current. And right now it's at it's roughest time. There you go, come on we need to get to the camp. Okay, yes into those ferns. That leads into the camp, and don't worry. Right now we just got over a battle with ShadowClan so we're settling in a bit. Sit here, we will tell the stories tonight for you. Rest now, you need to be awake to hear them.... Mist Speaks- What happened Hello young cats. Yes, this is a dream, but I am in it. I heard soon you will be learning the stories of many cats, but you should learn one from me. This is about Rage, and how he found out I was pregnant.... A black tom stood in the two-leg place, his fur damp from the rain. The only thing visable was his eyes, those beady eyes would send chills down even a badgers spine. He looked to a grey she-cat, her belly swelled. She was pregnant. "Rage, why won't you answer me!" She grey she-cat cried to him. The black cat, Rage, looked away from her. "You know the leader of BloodClan cannot have kits with another cat...You disobeyed the Clan..." He spat. The grey she-cat's eyes widened. "You don't mean-" "I do Mist. I really do, just to prove I still rule over this Clan I must kill the kits." You could hear the wincing noise of his teeth gritting, it sounded like death, just around the corner. "But they're your kits!" Mist sounded bewildered. "You can't kill them!" Rage smiled, his eyes lowering too horrible things. "Dawn..." He whispered, sounding like a snake. "She will kill you. And I will get the kits." His voice sounded like bat wings clattering against a cave. "No Rage! I thought you...." She trailed off, a single tear just dropping to her paw. Rage whipped around, teeth bared. "Thought what you piece of dung!" "That....That you loved me..." Rage laughed, the ground seemed to even shake. "BloodClan has no more room for love stupid she-cat. Once your litter is born Dawn will attack you and rip away your skin. The remains will be left for the rats to eat, then we kill the bundles of fur that you born, and toss those into a pit, so they can rot!" His eyes glared with complete rage, like his name. ''How can he be like this... Mist thought, horror burning in her eyes. Of course Rage was horrible to me while I was still living the last moons of my life. He would always slash my cheek or nip my ear whenever I walked by. But when I was due to born my kits...Well he was sure suprised. I only gave birth to one, his anger seemed worse than when I even heard him say what he was going to do with my kits, and me. Sadly, my kit was very young when Rage took me. I was so greatful when he let my kit and myself, live for a moon or so. But...Then he took me, away. My kit was so young, she was beautiful though. I named her Citrine, for her eyes. Citrine, oh she was so wonderful. But when I was killed, she survived, my kit escaped BloodClan to RiverClan, and her first mentor was Dawnfur, Dawn, my killer. But Dawnfur ended up killing herself, she didn't want to survive like that. Now, my kit lives in RiverClan, and she thrives. Before it was Rage We use to always go down by the river every morning, and look at our reflections. But that was before he was Rage. Oh? You didn't know? Well, he wasn't always Rage. He didn't have that name, he was a loner, with me. That was when he loved me, and I had his trust.